Becoming a Knight
by Yaoifan101
Summary: Timaeus and Critias have both qualified to become knights of Atlantis. But Hermos has not. Puppyshipping yaoi CritiasXHermos SetoXJoey


Critias walked through the hallways of the Atlantean palace silently. Most things seemed silent here, after all Atlantis was known for being a place of eternal peace...so why was it that something felt wrong.

What could be wrong?

After all only a week ago, both he and Timaeus were finally deemed honorable knights. Critias's face suddenly fell at that memory. Perhaps that was why something felt wrong.

He and Timaeus had qualified; however, Hermos had not. It was obvious how everyone especially Hermos reacted to that. Their teacher had said that he felt Hermos was not yet ready to wield a sword under that title. In response Hermos had cursed their teacher's name as well as all of Atlantis and then stormed out.

Critias halted and sighed deeply. He knew that Hermos was less experienced then the two of them and the most hotheaded, but he didn't deserve having to watch them gain what he himself had worked so hard for.

A gentle subdued sound drifted through the silent halls, earning the blonde's attention.

"Hm?" he hummed softly turning to look over his shoulder. There was no sign of life there though the continuos sound disproved that. He turned forward again but saw no sign of where the sound was coming from.

He strode forward and investigated the source.

As he walked on the noise grew louder and clearer. He blinked when he realized the sound was someone...crying. Critias's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "I wonder..." he whispered beneath his breath. He slowly walked on until he came to an arch way that led outside. He stopped once he stood beneath it and then turned the corner.

"Hermos..." he said softly the brunette's presence confirming his suspicion. He gazed down at the brown haired teen pityingly, Hermos was curled into a ball; his back pressed up against the wall and his knee's were held tightly to his chest, his head was buried in his knees so only a mop of brown locks were visible.

He was shaking, his back gently heaving in a staccato rhythm. Hermos didn't notice Critias though so he didn't make any move to uncoil from his position.

Critias sighed again and stepped forward toward the younger boy. "Hermos," he said a little louder.

The brunette jerked his head up sending his dampened brown bangs flying from his tear stained face. His golden eyes darted toward his blonde friend.

"W-What are you doing here, C-Critias?" Hermos asked in a choked voice lifting his arm up to wipe his eyes. Critias's gaze was unwavering toward the boy, "I could hear you crying," he stated blatantly.

"Who was cryin'? I wasn't cryin'." he defended. He sniffled as he lowered his arm back down to rest on top of his knees. "Besides aren't you and Timaeus busy with all of your new knightly duties?" he asked spitefully. Critias frowned at the harshness directed toward him.

"Hermos, you should know that neither I nor Timaeus would leave you behind." he replied sincerely. Tears silently dripped off the others face, "Yeah, well you two already have!" he snapped. He buried his face in his arms once more as he added, "You have the swords to prove it."

"Hermos, you know that neither of us think any less of you for not qualifying-"

"Why the hell would you!" he yelled. His amber eyes glinted furiously through his tears, "After all it's normal for you two to overshadow me! I bet it didn't even surprise you when Master said that I wasn't qualified! I've never been as good as you! So why should this have been any different!" he shouted.

Critias glared at the rash accusation and kneeled down in front of the brunette.

"Stop this nonsensical tirade, Hermos!" he reprimanded sharply surprising the smaller one into silence. Critias wrapped his fingers around the tawny eyed boy's chin; tilting his head up. "Master said that he didn't feel you were ready for the responsibility of wielding a sword and bearing the title as a Knight of Atlantis." he stated firmly. "And I have to admit, I agree with him right now after seeing how you react to this kind of situation." he lectured scoldingly.

"You know that none of that was true, Hermos. Timaeus and I would never think less of you just because you didn't qualify. And we would never abandon you just because we have new duties to the city."

Critias's gaze narrowed again, "And you, Hermos, should be happy for Timaeus and I. You should be there for our victories just as we'll be there for yours."

Hermos looked down sadly and allowed a small sob to pass his lips. With no foreplay or warning Hermos wrapped his arms around Critias's middle and buried his face into his chest. Critias tensed for a short moment, but quickly relaxed against the gesture.

His sapphire eyes softened down at distraught boy. Hermos sobbed into the dark violet cloak that was wrapped around Critias's shoulders. The flaxen haired Atlantean raised his arm and let his hand rest on top of Hermos's head.

"I-I'm sorry Critias!" Hermos wailed remorsefully. "I am h-happy for both of you! But you two a-always get everything! I've never b-bee-been as good as you!" he cried. "I was j-just so jealous th-that you guys qualified a-and I didn't! I hated t-that you two were still better, t-th-thats why I didn't come to your ceremony." he confessed.

"Hermos, neither of us hold a grudge against you for that," he assured gently stroking the others hair. He felt bad for Atlantean, Hermos had always tried so hard to succeed ever since they had been children. He had a fighting spirit so he never took failure well. He could hear Hermos sobbing out some unintelligent nonsense, "SSshh Shhh. It's alright," he hushed trying to quell the boys distress. "You're going to be okay, it's going to be alright." he cooed softly rubbing the golden eyed teens head. Gradually Hermos began to calm down and his cries became less violent. Critias could still feel the smaller boy trembling beneath his hands when the brunette finally started talking again.

"What's the point of trying anymore Critias, I'll never be qualified. Even you don't think I'm ready," he sniffled tightening his arms around the older knight.

"Hermos will you listen to what I have to say this time?" he asked not wanting the boy to blow a fuse again. Hermos hiccuped, but nodded against his chest, "Yes."

"It's true, I don't think you're ready yet. But that doesn't mean I don't think you will be," he said in a softer tone. He gently pulled Hermos back by his shoulders making the amber eyed boy face him. "Hermos, I know that with hard work even Master will agree that you're qualified. So Timaeus and I will practice with you everyday until you qualify to become a Knight," he said confidently.

He stood up and helped Hermos to his feet, "And I can promise you Hermos," he started holding the young brunette in front of him by his shoulders.

"That both of us will be there for _your _ceremony."

Hermos wiped his eyes again, "You swear?" he asked, tentatively gazing up into sapphire blue eyes. Critias smiled down at him, "I swear."

"Critias," Hermos said suddenly. "What even makes you think I _can_ qualify.." Hermos trailed off despondently. Critias sighed in response, "Because Hermos...Timaeus and I may have power...but you have potential."

Critias patted the shorter one's shoulder and turned around starting back toward the archway. "Come, Hermos. If we are to start training with you, I think it would be a good idea to find Timaeus and tell _him_." he chuckled.

He stopped short of the arch and looked behind him to see Hermos staring at the empty sheath resting against his hip. Critias frowned slightly for moment seeing the sad look on Hermos's face. His hand unconsciously went to the handle of the sword he had gotten the week before.

He smiled softly, "Don't worry, Hermos. You'll join us one day."

END

**_ YAY! THATS RIGHT I CHANGED SHOWS!..ALTHOUGH...that means i'm back to Yu-gi-oh... YAY! I'm sure that makes some of you very very happy! I know this kind of sucked...yeah but honestly I just REALLY wanted a fucking knights of atlantic FIC im serious there are like NONE of them! Does no one else like the thought of atlantean joey and seto! Or yami...together! I can't be the only one! I had to write one even if it wasn't very good guys and please don't leave bad reviews. You guys know...I'm fragile. But I just really need some atlantean fics. I may write more or a sequel...yeah it's a possibility...defintely. Yeah well please please review. And please make them nice I got a very..not friendly review on my last story and you guys all know what happens when i get bad reviews...I get very sad and don't update. PLEASE REVIEW!_**


End file.
